It's True Love
by colorfulsunrise514
Summary: A collection of one/two shots about those every day ordinary moments in life. Then out of nowhere it hits you that you truly love someone.


Potty Love

Part 1

Don't own Mai Hime.

This is un-beta.

Summary: This is going to be a collection of one/two shot collection. These stories are going to be about those everyday moments and in those moments you realize it's true love. Nothing out of the ordinary events but it just suddenly hits you that you are deeply and eternally in love with them.

_Thoughts – Italics_

_She's so enchanting_. At this moment Natsuki comes to a realization, again. _I'm utterly in love with Shizuru._

That's the only way Natsuki is able to rationalize why she's able to always see Shizuru's unappealing moments and still think Shizuru is still stunning.

It's either that or someone needs to check in a mental institute or just go to your local bookstore and buy a self help book to become a sane, normal human being.

There's a saying somewhere that as long you're not causing any harm to people, it's ok to be odd and different.

"Natsuki"

"Hhmm" _I'm so fortunate to have her. Goodness, I love Shizuru's accent._

"Since Natsuki is here, would you bring the febreze from the cabinet? We have run out."

Thank the fates, whoever invented the febreze. No matter how beautiful, intelligent, teasing, sexy, mouth watering, want to jump on you this very second; every single person shit stinks. Literally.

Natsuki chuckles. "Do want to know something, Shizuru?" She sprays the bathroom a bit and hands it over to her love.

"I am always willing to be enlightened by Natsuki."

Natsuki crouches a little bit to be eye level with Shizuru and fiercely kisses her on the lips. Shizuru, a bit shocked at first and confused welcomes the kiss and matches the intensity in return.

The blue hair girl gently bites and pulls her loves bottom lip just a tad.

_You intoxicate me, Natsuki._

The red eye girlfriend puts her hands tangled in her lover's silky hair and rewards her with soft moans and a teasing tongue.

Hands answer in return by caressing thighs, promising more once Shizuru's business is over.

They stop and breathe. Heavily.

The emerald eye lover straightens up on weak knees but still keeps eye contact. Natsuki tells her.

"Even when you're sitting on the toilet and taking a shit. Shizuru, you're still so very beautiful to me. It hit me just now how much I'm truly in love with you. That even seeing and smelling you like this still fills my heart with warmth. That what I feel for you is true love."

Yes, Shizuru and Natsuki are in their bathroom. The biker chick went inside to get a brush and once she opens the door the ex kaichou is taking a dump.

And boy, does it reek. Even though the ever elegant and poise lover is caught in this act, the adorable blue hair girl's heart and mind say the same thing.

_I'm truly in love with Shizuru._

In life you know you love someone and there will be moments where it really hits you out of nowhere, that you truly love them.

The ruby eyed girl is speechless for moment and then comes that certain smirk and twinkle in her eye.

"Ara, then would Natsuki like to wipe me? I believe I will be finished shortly. Fufufu."

Red face as ever. "Shizuru!" The lady sitting on the toilet giggles, sprays the febreze, wipes, flushes, pulls up her lingerie and washes her hands.

All the while Natsuki stands there dumbfounded and waits for Shizuru.

_It is eternal love. Why else would I take such abuse from this infuriating woman! Told her exactly how I was feeling and she somehow is able to tease me while going number 2!_

Shizuru turns around to face Natsuki. Silence and yet the sexual tension is high.

The ex kaichou pushes Natsuki against the bathroom wall, she hold's the blue hair girl's hands up on the wall. Natsuki whimpers.

Body against body. Both in lingerie. Both minds say the same thing.

_I want you. _

"I love you too, Natsuki. My love for you is infinite. My desire for you will always be there."

Lips moving against lips. Tongue sensually against tongue. Shizuru releases Natsuki's hands to once again have them in biker girl's hair. Natsuki warps her arms around Shizuru and pulls her even closer.

Hearts are beating erratically. Things go primal. Grunts, wandering hands, moans, licking, biting.


End file.
